


Understandings

by chai_and_coffee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Study, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Melinda Writes Fanfiction, Mentions of Non-Explicit Sex, One-Shot, Romance, birthday gift, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chai_and_coffee/pseuds/chai_and_coffee
Summary: Shiro ponders about soulmates, relationships, and AlluraA character study/relationship study from Shiro's point of view.Small one-shotFor Materassassino on tumblr for their birthday!





	Understandings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pixie_rings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_rings/gifts).



Shiro could say that there were many things that made him fall in love with Allura. 

Did he believe in soulmates? Not quite. He truly didn’t like the idea that there was one person out there for everyone. He stood by the belief that there are certain people more suited to one another, and that work into a relationship is good to make it survive. There were a few other things essential for the relationship of course, but if he got into that, it would take forever. 

But if he had a soulmate, it would be Allura. 

See, he believed the same thing about Adam too. Adam had been a good pairing with him, they had worked very well together. Of course, because Shiro had made a different decision, and Adam had been unable to cope with that matter, the relationship ended. Whoever Shiro was involved with at the moment, he gazed into them and pondered on whether or not they would be the soulmate. 

Allura definitely hit the mark. 

It wasn’t that she was perfect, no, she was definitely not perfect. She couldn’t make coffee without burning it (but that was a facetious little flaw that he liked to tease her about), she had a temper, and she was definitely reckless. The reckless little trait was one of the most infuriating and cute things about her, depending on what she did. It definitely did give Shiro migraines from time to time. She had her flaws, just like any other person. 

But the way she handled her flaws was perfect. She could recognize when she had a mistake, and had the emotional grace and security to be mature about the situation, and apologize when it was called for. She was constantly working towards improvement. She had her slip ups, but didn’t let that hinder her. She was determined to be a better person, every single day. 

Not only that, but the way she influenced his flaws was amazing too. Shiro could be indecisive, quiet, sometimes withdrawn. He had a self-deprecating complex, and sometimes truly hated himself. But with Allura? Things were different. While she strived towards self-improvement, she tugged him on her journey along with her. Under her reassurance, her soft looks and touches, and kisses, he slowly was on the path to healing and accepting himself. It was a long journey, and he wasn’t quite there yet, but it was a work in progress. 

They covered each other’s flaws, he supposed. That was a reason he loved her. He was indecisive, and her ability to decide at a moment’s notice (it was called patience when he was happy with her decision, and reckless when he was upset with it) covered him. She had a temper, and his calm and cool manner definitely offset her fire. 

He didn’t want to sound cheesy, but they brought out the best in each other. When they were together, they worked in unison, able to understand the motivations and intentions of one another to work efficiently. Someone had called them the Head and Heart of Voltron, and that was true. They were a cohesive pairing. 

They were each other’s complement in every way.

Of course, all of these good character traits didn’t meant that they didn’t fight. Like every other couple, they had tensions here and there. Sometimes they would squabble over silly things, sometimes their fights would be a bit more tense. But as they promised to do at the beginning of their relationship, they always patched it up before the day ended, and went to bed together.Sometimes they could appease one another with a playful eye roll and a kiss, other times they had to talk it out before melting into one another’s arms and falling asleep together. 

He loved her for her personality too. He loved the way she was eager to learn about him and his planet, the way she fiercely stood up for what she believed was right. She had a very steady head on her shoulders, and he appreciated that. She was powerful, loyal, fair, honest. 

For the risk of sounding idiotic, he had saved his love of her appearance for later, but he truly adored her physical characteristics as well. He enjoyed seeing her crystal blue eyes sparkling with mischief. Those eyes…for a while, before they started courting, he fell asleep, dreaming of those eyes. They could be crinkled in happiness, glistening with tears, soft with admiration and adoration, but no matter what, he loved them. When he looked into her eyes, they were so blue at times that he felt like he was drowning in the depths of her gaze. He savored the sweet smiles that curled up on her lips, just for him. He made sure to worship every plane of her body with his lips, in their room, late at night. 

The trust that she placed in him was appreciated as well. He loved when she could throw her facade off when she was alone with him, that she trusted him enough to relax and rest her head on his shoulder, and fall asleep with him, asleep and vulnerable. He loved that she trusted him to protect her, to provide comfort. 

The trust worked both ways. He trusted her with his life as well. As much as he strove to protect her, she protected him as well. He was comfortable enough with her to rest his head and let her fingers ease the tension out of his shoulders. She was the first person he turned to when he needed something, when he was lost and he needed to be found. She always found him. 

The little gestures were the most appreciated. Like now, she sat on his lap, allowing him to gently ease the pain and tension in her belly with gentle rubs. In return, she rubbed his chest to soothe the building anxiety at her pain, spearing him with a glance that confirmed that she was okay. Communication and trust flowed through them effortlessly. 

Of course, the big gestures counted as well. The ring was small, but it was a monumental step for both of them to be where it rested now, on the ring finger of her left hand. Of course, the bigger gesture was the rounding of her belly, swollen with the signs of children. 

So, maybe originally he didn’t believe in soulmates, but now, looking into the calm sea of understanding in his Allura’s eyes, he wasn’t quite sure he believed that anymore. 

**Author's Note:**

> i know, this was so short, so sorry. Hopefully you liked it!
> 
> So sorry it's late, @materassassino! Hope my writing wasn't too terrible. :")
> 
> Comment, leave a kudos, lemme know what you thought. 
> 
> Catch me on tumblr: @chai-and-coffee


End file.
